


Valentine's Day

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Demyx sends a valentine's day note to Zexion, hoping to tell his feelings to the Schemer. What happens when he gets a note back? Early Valentine's Day.





	Valentine's Day

Valentine's day was a strange custom to the Nobodies as they did not have hearts; so how could they possibly give something to the person that they loved?

But Demyx loved Valentine's day. He would give candy and handmade cards to every member, but would make a special card for Zexion, the person he had a crush on.

And this Valentine's day, he would make the Schemer the best card ever, with his own song on it.

 _Or maybe a poem…_ Demyx thought as he stared at the card, unable to think of a song that fitted his and Zexion's relationship.

The blonde stared at the card before he smiled and began to write on the blank note in front of him.

* * *

 

Zexion glanced up from his Lexicon when a note was slipped underneath his closed door.

Cautiously, Zexion got out of bed and headed toward his door, picking up with envelope. He looked it over, only spotting his number on the front, then opened the envelope, noticing a card with a drawing of a Lexicon on the front.

 _What matter is this..?_ the Schemer wondered as he opened the card and looked at the short poem written in neat handwriting on the inside.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

You're very cute

And I love you.

Zexion stared at the poem, a faint blush crossing his cheeks.

Someone thought he was cute?

Zexion looked the note over, before he gave a small smile.

* * *

 

Demyx paused in playing his Sitar when there was a knock at his door.

"Coming!" The blonde hopped out of his bed, trotted toward the door, and opened it. "Hello?"

Demyx glanced around the empty hallway before he looked down to see an envelope addressed to him.

"Ooh, a note!" Demyx picked up the envelope, pulled out the card and opened it, reading what was on the inside.

I got your note

And I don't mean to sound like a dope

But I want a kiss

Because I like you, too.

Demyx grinned before he dropped the note and ran toward Zexion's room.

* * *

 

Zexion looked up from his book when his door was slammed open and he noticed a panting Demyx standing at the threshold.

"D-Demyx?" The Schemer questioned as the blonde strode closer to him. "What do you-"

Before the small Nobody could finish, Demyx kissed him gently/

After a few seconds, the blonde pulled back and stared at Zexion.

"I got your note." He said with a smile.

"I could tell." Zexion smiled with a quick chuckle before he kissed the Sitar player again.

 _Officially the best Valentine's Day ever!_ Demyx thought with a happy, inward squeal.


End file.
